Love and War (episode)
Love and War (or Love & War) is the fourteenth episode of NCIS Season 6 and also the 127th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A Navy Captain goes missing while driving late at night and is eventually found dead in a cabin with the team suspecting that his murder may be espionage-related but everything changes when they uncover a clue which has the team believing that the officer's life might be a motive for his death... Prologue Late at night, a single car drives on a lone stretch of road as the Everly Brothers - Bye Bye plays in the background. Inside the car, Navy Captain Thomas Jennings is singing along to the song but is left startled when he hears a loud thump with Jennings realizing he may hit something. Jennings then stops the car, unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out. As he steps out into the night, he uses a flashlight, remarking "Oh, no" upon seeing someone lying in the distance. Jennings runs forward and reaches the person, stating "Oh, my God", obviously horrified at what he's done. He then turns the body over, only to find that it's fake with a pillow. Jennings mutters, "What the Hell?" before throwing it aside, disgusted. "Anyone there?", Jennings calls. But there's no reply. Jennings then gets back to the car and gets inside but finds the keys are missing which means that Jennings has been left completely stranded. "What the Hell's going on here?", Jennings remarks, stunned. Jennings then gets out of the car again while wondering where his keys are. It then cuts to show that someone is watching Jennings from the bushes. Jennings eventually gives up searching and attempts to use his cell phone, only to find that there's no signal available. He slips the phone back into his pocket. Jennings continues searching with the sound of leaves rustling startling him. "Anyone there?", Jennings calls, his flashlight scanning the area. In the bushes, it's shown that the same person is still there, keeping an eye on Jennings. At the car, Jennings is still examining the area, calling "Hello?", obviously hoping for an answer but yet again, he gets no reply whatsoever. It then cuts to the same person presumably approaching Jennings with Jennings being left startled when he turns around to meet the unidentified person seconds later. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four The area around the warehouse is now a crime scene and Tony tells Gibbs that the victim is twenty year old Brandon Skyes who has a rap sheet and was even suspected of causing a homicide over an iPod. Act Five Trivia *Beary Smiles's voice is provided by Michael Weatherly who plays Anthony DiNozzo Junior on the show. *Beary Smiles is clearly based on the real-life Teddy Ruxpin toy, a talking animatronic bear introduced in 1985. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer